Autowolves, A New Species?
by RoboDiamondDragon09
Summary: Sequel to Autowolves Time To Hunt. Arcee and Bumblebee finally decided to be mates and even have a little pup! But when a new species that are called Humans, enters the forest problems arise for the autowolves. World-Prime


**Yeah I know this sequel is a bit late! Ok, a lot late, bout half a year! XD... Blame life! Well, school life... Wait, school is out.**

 **I'M ON SUMMER VACATION BABY! XD**

 **And I plan on writing chapters through all of it!**

 **So here's a long overdue first chapter to the sequel to Autowolves, Time To Hunt!**

 **Autowolves, A New Species?**

* * *

 **Bumblebee's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, the wolf of my dreams was going to be my mate!

It was about an hour before the big moment but I hadn't seen Arcee at all today, weird, I'm gonna look for her.

Later when I did spot her she was beautiful.

She had a blue flower on her head and her fur was so gorgeous, words just couldn't explain her beauty...

I just stared at her, I didn't notice she already knew I was there.

"If you're gonna stand there and look at me fine. But at least say something." She asked smirking.

I blushed, what do I say? Ok, calm down, calm down...

"You look cute when you blush..." She chuckled

"Th-thanks, you look gorgeous as well." I said I calmed down after that...

"I still can't believe we're going to be mates, I always liked you but I didn't think you thought the same..." I said

"Same here, but from now on no holding back, no secrets, we're going to be mates and I couldn't be happier." She said back.

"I know, and from now on, you and me are together, nothing will stand in our way..." I said

"Agreed, now go wait for me, I'll be there in a minute." She said

I did as told, still extremely excited.

 **Later, the time of mating... (I'm gonna skip the wordy part, I mean come who doesn't just yell 'GET ON WITH IT' in a wedding? XD) Nobody's P.O.V**

The wedding took place in a secret forest spot, that only autowolves knew about.

Ratchet stood in front of the two soon-to-be mates, while every wolf else stood around them.

"Arcee, do you take Bumblebee as your mate?" Ratchet asked

"I do." Arcee said smiling

"Then Bumblebee, do you take Arcee as your mate?" Ratchet asked once more

"I do." Bumblebee replied smiling back

"Well, I now pronounce you mate and mate, you may now kiss the bride." Ratchet said smiling

They both stepped forward, Bumblebee stepping to kiss Arcee.

(Ok, note: Umm, they're wolves sooo, I don't know how to write this! XD I'm srry if it's bad! I'm a 12 year old writer! So use your amazing imaginations to think of how this would work! XD)

They shared a gentle, slow but very passionate kiss. And after a few seconds they parted.

A uproar of joy and happiness followed.

Smokescreen kept hugging and congratulating Bumblebee, and then kept asking him about having a pup.

Ratchet turned his head as soon as he heard the word 'pup'.

"As much as I am happy for you, I will go insane if you have pups running around." Ratchet growled

"Come on Ratchet, it won't be so bad! I mean it's pretty mich having mini Bumblebee's or Arcee's running around." Smokescreen joked.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Ratchet said

 **About 4 Months Later... Nobody's P.O.V (Soo... I don't know how to write wolves like... You know... Soooo... I just skipped that part. XD Yeah... I know I'm a lazy butt! XD)**

"Hey Bee?" Arcee asked to her mate with a excited face

"Yeah? And why do you look so happy?" He answered

"I think it's coming." She whispered

"What? Wait the pup?!" Bumblebee yelled in a sort of excited but scared tone.

She nodded.

At that point Bumblebee yelled.

 **"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"**

Following that yell, you could hear Ratchet complaining.

* * *

 **ARRRHHH I'm such a lazy poo!**

 **I say I'm posting a sequel and u post it like, a year later!**

 **I am soooo sorry for those of you guys waiting for this!**

 **So there's a short chapter!**

 **As I said earlier, since I'm on summer vacation I will try to write as much as I can!**

 **Until next time!**

 **RoboDiamondDragon09 OUT!**

 **Bai!**


End file.
